The Spangel Saga Book two: Cyther's Revenge
by Femalefonzie
Summary: After Finding out her sire's dead, Cyther puts his plans against Angel And Spike into action...Spangel, WesleyFred, Willow/Tara, Dawn/Connor, Xander/Anya and MPREG
1. Chapter 1

The Spangel Saga Book 2: Cyther's Revenge Chapter One: Hawaii A/N: Hey Folks, I relized some stuff and instead of going and using the little line-y things to devide the POVs and Places I;m going to use this XXXXXXSpangelXXXXXX, Okay cool.

Spike whimpered as he felt his Breakfeast turning over in his stomache, He had no idea why but for the past little while he couldn't keep any food down, Blood was no problem but Food...

"Spike?" The blonde vampire's Mate asked as he entered the kitchen of their Resort room in Hawaii. After some bad shit went down awhile ago in L.A. Angel thought taking Spike away for awhile would do the British Blonde some good and it was for awhile but now, everynight and everymorning Spike would be in the Bathroom puking his insides out. Angel might not have been a Genious but he knew that wasn't good.

"Morning Angel." Spike said, trying and failing to act like nothing was wrong.

Angel rolled his eyes and playfully punched Spike's shoulder,"Feelin' better?"

"I have no Bloody Idea what your-"

"Spike, I heard you in the bathroom this morning."

"Oh." Spike said,"Yeah I'm doing a little better."

Angel nodded and planted a kiss on Spike's cheek,"That's good then, Atleast the Trip got you to relaxe for awhile."

"Hmm Yes," Spike sighed before decided to ask the question that had been toying around in Spike's mind since he started getting sick,"Do you think what's happening to me is 'cause of The Immortal?"

Angel hissed upon hearing The Immortal. He never liked him, Everytime The Immortal had been around Angel lost a bedpartner or got beat up, sometimes he got both. Months ago The Immortal had kidnapped Spike and used some...weird spell on him, Willow, Tara, Wesley, Giles and Fred had been trying to find the Spell's effects since then but so far have had no luck.

"Maybe." Angel sighed, wrapped his arms around his mate's waste and pulled him into a hug," But It's probably just a cold or you ate somethin' bad or Something."

Spiek nodded and nuzzled into Angel's chest,"Yeah, yeah, your right. Your right! I'm just overreacting." Angel smiled, And was once again grateful for the cholker that Fred had designed for him.

"I think i have it here, Astarte that's the name of the goddess they asked for right?" Giles asked as he flipped through the pages of a worn out Spellbook that he has found in Wolfram and Hart's library.

"I'm pretty sure of it." Willow said as she herself looked threw another old book.

"She's The Greek Goddess of Fertality."Giles stated, setting the book down so the others could see the picture of Said Goddess.

"Yes, She covers everything from Planting a seed and it growing into a tree to being able to conceive." Fred added,"Depending on what you seek from her you need an arrpropreit sacrafice."

Willow's eyes widened,"Didn't Spike say a vampiress staked herself over the fire, wouldn't that be a sacrafice?"

There was a long akward pause then Fred said,'' As my good friend Spike would say Oh Bollucks."

Angel grabbed the black duffelbag that he had used to carry his stuff, He wasn't big on Suitcases or those things which were a mix between the two and after all he only needed to take a couple of shirts, afew pairs of pants, Cellphone and some 'other' items incase Spike wanted to get kinky with him. They'd been put to good use during the trip.

Angel sniggered at the thought of it, some poor sucker would get this room next and it would smell like Swet and Sex, but Not just the bedroom. They'd shagged just about everywhere in this ressort, Hotub, Bathroom shower, Bathroom floor, Kitchen floor, Bed(Duh), Hell, they even snuck in afew quick sessions in the Pool, Elavaters and Outside. Angel never seen Spike so...sex-happy before, not that he was complaining but he was begainning to wonder if Spike was in heat. Vampire mates would go into Heat every 10 years, making them Oh So horny.

Anyway, The Plane to take them Back To Wolfram and Hart would be taking off soon, and The Brunette wanted to make sure he had everything. Spike's bags were already in the limo(A/N: Why not, Angel's got moneys) and he was waiting for him, that's when his cell went off.

"Hello?" Angel asked, Answearing it, That ringing always irrated the vampire.

"Angel? How's your vacation going?" Fred's voice asked.

"Fine, We're just about ready to go...something wrong?"

"Why would something need to be wrong for me to call you?"

"Fred..."

Angel heard her sigh threw the phone," We think we found a lead in The Immortal Spell...thing."

"Yes and..?"

Fred paused before continuing,"Has Spike been acting weird lately?"

"He's been getting sick quite abit but Other then that, he's fine why...?" Before Angel could ask Fred interupted.

"Angel quick question, have you and Spike had," Fred lowered her voice, "Intercourse since you got there?"

Angel laughed,"Oh yeah."

"Spike might need a checkup when he gets back."

"Yeah but why-"

"Look he, He just does," Fred paused and calmed herself down abit,"I'll see you guys soon alright?"

"B...wha...Huh, Okay I guess see you soon." Angel sighed, hung up the phone and set it in the bag again. Although he shoke off all the creepy vibes Fred gave him, something unpleasent nestled it's self into the 200 hundred year-old Vampire's stomache. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Spange Saga Book 2 part 2: SAY WHAT?/Month 1

Angel and Spike had arrivied at LA in record time at midnight that night, Fred was asleep in her suite and had forgotten all about Spike's checkup. And everything had been fine...for a couple of weeks, but now two weeks since both Vampires returned, Spike's health had taken a turn for the worse. Spike was still vomiting, he was eating weird food combinations, he was easily pissed off(More so), He had rapid mood swings and his abdamen had started to swell alittle bit. So, after talking/tricking Spike, Angel had managed to Convience him to go get Fred to check him up. So there they were now, Spike had been lying down on a Med. Bed, Angel was sitting in a cushy chair beside him and Fred was looking the blonde over.

After using a stephiscope to check over Spike's Swollen abdamen, Fred sighed and Tucked it away in a drawer, grabbed a piece of papertowel and wiped some swet off her brow,"I-i...What, what were his symptoms again?"

"Vomiting, Random Cravings, Rapid Mood swings and you-know he's getting swollen, So is it like an allergic reaction to something..." Angel didn't know why Fred was in a huff, she seemed scared, but Spike'd be okay right?

"When You were in Hawaii did you have any unprotected Sex?" Fred asked, tossing aside her swetty paper-towel.

"We're both GUYS and VAMPIRES, we can't get any STDS or get Knocked up so what's the point?"

"The Immortal's Spell! That's why!" Fred was yelling now, reminding Angel of all the times Liam Had been Lictured as a human child.

"Wait so the spell's doing this to me?" Spike asked, running a pale hand up and down his swollen area.

"Yes. Spike, I think you should take this, well you were gone me and Willow and Giles and Wesley looked up the spell, It all fits together but we need to be sure.'' Fred sighed, calming down as she handed the British Vampire a little Pink and White box.

Spike looked at the label and gasped,"Yo-you don't think that I-i'm..."

Fred helped the blonde up,"There's an Employe bathroom by my office, Go see if you are."

Spike paled, eyes wide but nodded and left the room with the little box. After about 10 minutes of waiting paciently, The Brunette's mate stormed into the room, vamped out, one fist clenched into a fist the other held an object in it's grasp. Spike snarled and smacked Angel up-side the hide," I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You!"

Fred ran to Spike's side and snatched the object out from his mit and looked at it,"Oh My God! I gotta tell Wesley and Giles! And Xander! And Anya! And Willow! And my mom! And...well everyone!" Fred squeed and ran off, dropping the object at Angel's feet.

The Brunette looked down at the Pregnacy test and gasped when it read," Postive, 2 and 1/2 weeks along."

-  
>"So It was a Fertality spell?" Wesley asked as he set down some books he had been carrying on his desk.<p>

"EEEEEEEEEE! Isn't it great? A little baby." Fred squeed as she sat herself down on Wesley's desk.

"But Remember what happened to Darla? Spike and the kid could die." Wesley stated, fearing the worst.

"No, Spike's too strong, he wouldn't go out like that." Fred argued, hopping down off the desk,"Well I'm going to spread the news, Giles and Willow will want to know for their research. I'm imagian that Connor, Lorne and Buffy will want to be told, I'll come see you again soon."

After Fred had left, a seriously Pissed off Spike stormed out of the lab and disappeared, Angel stood in the Med. Lab for who-knows-how-long in shock. When He snapped out of it he decided that he better find Spike before the blonde did anything rash, and Angel Did find him, Lying on his back, holding a pillow to his face, sobbing into it.

Angel walked towards the couch and took away Spike's pillow. The british vampire's face was fire-engine red and wet, infact tears were still rolling down Spike's face. Angel gently brushed up against him and wrapped his arms around Spike's shoulders, pulling Spike towards him, "What's wrong Spike?"

Spike stopped sobbing for a minute to answear," Oh Angel, This this can't be happening to me...I-i can't be a mother, I'd be a bloody horrible mother! What mother drinks and smokes and kills deamons! What if one night We both get staked? What would happen to 'em? Remember when Connor was born, and all the evil creatures and shit came after 'im? Would that happen to our kid(s)?"

"You're panicking Spike, And what do you mean you'll be a bad mother? You had a great mother, so great you sired her, I mean she had to be an awesome mother because most vampires kill their human families...okay so she went crazy but before that part she was awesome. You learned from her, you'll be great baby." Angel cooed softly as he kissed Spike's forhead.

The Blonde sighed and got up,"It's been a long day, I need a fag and a drink." Angel got up and pulled Spike back towards his chest,"Spike are we keeping this kid?"

Spike had been suprised by Angel's sudden grab and jumped abit,"Yeah, I mean I'm not going to abort it, and I don't like the idea of orphanages, remember the time I torched one and drank the kids' blood in the '60s? That still happens and no one going to kill MY child."

"Then You can't drink or Smoke, It will cause birth defects or even kill the baby." Angel said gently, running his hands over Spike's slightly swollen Abdamen.

"H-how long 'til the kid pops?" SPike asked, eyes widdening, relizing that he couldn't do two of his favorite things for awhile.

"Usually 9 months but some times there's premature births, If the baby's born before the 5 months mark it's most likly going to die. If you have it say, at 6, 7 or 8 months then it should be fine." Angel explained, remembering all the stuff that he and Fred went over when Connor was going to be born.

"Angel?" Spike asked, a little freaked out by the early birthing converstation. Angel pulled him into a hug," Yes Baby?''

"We can still shag when I'm pregnant right?"

Angel laughed,"Yeah but we'll have to tone it down abit and not as much."

-  
>Buffy Didn't get why Fred had called all the scoobies to a meeting in Wolfram and Hart's library, And she REALLY didn't get why they had to do it at 2 in the morning. As she walked down the hall she could hear Harry's little cries, the baby obviously didn't like being woken up.<p>

When she entered the room Anya and Xander were hovering over Harry who had been set down on a leather couch. Although Buffy was never a 'Maternial' woman, she had to admit that Harry was cute. He had Anya's Eyes, ears and skin color(Just abit paler then Xander) but Xander's genes dominated the little child, he had spikey, black hair(Being born with a full head of it) and Xander's Cheekbones and nose. Anya always said that Harry would grow up to look more like Xander, Willow and Buffy Supressed a giggle.

"Okay Fred, speak to me, what's so important that it couldn't wait until morning?" Dawn asked, standing there in a light purple, silk, lacey nightdress and bunny slippers that Anya was keeping her distance from.

"Willow, Giles we'll need to do some more research on the Spell and see if it's related to any prophesies, There's been...a development." Fred looked away akwardly at the end, handing a stack of old books to Giles and One To Willow.

Buffy and Dawn's eyes both widened at the same time,"What happened? Is Spike okay?"

Fred smiled," He should be fine, if everything goes alright these next few months."

"I'm confused what's wrong with Spike?" Xander asked, Since he found out Spike was alive(ish), he and Spike became bestfriends(Well, Best guy friends. Willow was still Xander's BFFFL and Fred was still SPike's).

"We were right about it being a fertality spell." Fred said.

"Do you you mean...?"

"Yes. Spike is Pregnant."

"Two Words, Holy. Shit!"

-  
> <p>


	3. Chapter 3: Christmas

The Spangel Saga Book Two: Cyther's Revenge Chapter 3: Month 2 A/N: There's a thing in here saying that Spike's 2 months into this, which is true, last chapter was month one so there. Enjoy this Christmas-y chapter.

Days went by and before anyone knew it, It was almost Christmas Eve, The powers that be had made it snow again, like that time Angel tried to kill himself, only this time, it was for pure fun. So, Xander being the kid that he so DEEPLY was, managed to conveince everyone to enjoy the unusual snowfall and they went skating, and skiing, and played hockey(With the exception of Spike) and made snow angels and snowmen and drank Nice, warm, hot choclate while Watching Christmas specials in Angel and Spike's Suite together.

Spike loved Christmas. He loved the smell of Candy Canes, Hot chocolate and the chocolates. He loved the way he had to brush the snow of his hair when he came in from outside, the smell of the pine trees and gingerbread cookies, and the music that played when he stepped into the shops.

However there was some things Spike didn't love about THIS Christmas, he couldn't play Hockey like he usually did in the winter because Angel said it would hurt the baby. He couldn't participate in Snowball fights because one wayward ball could kill the baby and he couldn't drink Eggnog because his child objected to having it and would make him puke.

Only two months into this and this baby was already bugging the hell out of him. And making Angel act like a crazy Wanker.

Like mentioned before, The brit was only 2 months into this and yet Angel already set up a nursery, bought stuff and he and poor Connor had been working non-stop for Spike's baby. Connor took it better then Spike had thought he would've, 'Mini-Peaches' had actually been rather...excited but Angel had been over the moon when he relized that he would have a family again.

He, Connor, Spike, Buffy, Dawn, Their friends and whoever the baby turned out to be a strange family.

Spike's baby hadn't been the only thing that got Angel and Connor's knickers in a twist, Connor's first Christmas with his REAL dad had them both up and about. Always running around and shopping, when it was time to Wrap the gifts Angel sent them both somewhere, usually to play video games with Fred, Xander and Dawn.

Leading to where they were now. Christmas Day. Spike sleeping calmly and peacefully, snuggled into Angel's chest. The Broody Brunette was out cold, and his kid was asleep on the couch in the living room(Since Connor Didn't have a real room yet). Everything was calm and quiet...until Angel's alarm went off.

Slamming his fist against the blasted thing, Angel's eyes opened and the vampire yawned,"Spike? Babe It's Christmas, Do you want to get up?"

"Mffph." Spike mumered into his mate's chest, not moving.

Angel chuckled,"Come on Spike, Up."

Spike muttered something into Angel's chest that sounded like "Oh screw you Pillock!" and snuggled deeper.

Angel rolled his eyes," C'mon Will, Up, Now." his tone sounded similair to Angelus's when mad.

Spike opened his eyes, Angel felt the eyelashes move, and the Blonde lefted his head,"I'm not leaving this bed and you can't make me!"

"Well then, I'll get up and you can stay here alone." Angel said, putting enfises on the word ALONE.

Spike's eyes widdened, he didn't like being away from Angel after The Immortal, Even if Angel was in the other room. After they got back and before Spike got Pregnant, The blonde would follow Angel around like a lost puppy, he went were Angel went.  
>Spike lefted his head again, he had big puppy dog eyes which made Angel's stomache turn,"Peaches please, I'm tired. I don't wanna get up, or be left alone."<p>

Angel rolled his eyes and gently pushed his mate off of him,"I have a compramise." He said as he scooped the blonde up bridal style and carried him into the living room. Connor was already awake and in the Kitchen eating Ceral, leaving the couch open for Angel to lay Spike down on. The Brunette left the room but reappeared moments later with a pillow and set of blankets from the bed, he gave them to the blonde and sat down infront of him on the floor.

"Better?" Angel asked.

Spike sighed and made himself comfortable,"Very."

"That's good, wouldn't want you to be in pain or anything."

"Angel. For the last bloody time The only thing that is causing me pain is the god-damned Morning sickness. Nothing else." Spike growled.

Angel laughed, grabbed a light blue box from under the tree and handed it back to the blonde," This one's for you."

Spike smiled,"You got me Pressies!"

"Course I got you Pressies- Ugh, Presents." Angel corrected himself, he had been spending too much time with Spike,"I got everyone Presents."

"Anoymously? 'Cause we were only supposed to do the secret santa thingy." Spike said, playing with the white ribbon on the box.

"I couldn't help it."

Spike laughed,"Just a big softie now adays Liam. Hey speaking of the Secret santa thingy who'd you get for that?"

"Got Fred, You?"

"Nibblet, Got her a necklace...I ain't good with gifts so I just guessed."

"Hm...I got some random science-y book...I don't really know, Wesley 'recommended' it."

"What you get mini-peaches?" Spike asked.

"An Acient Sword from the Roman days."

"And Me?"

Angel smirked,"Wait and see."

After opening all the gifts, Spike sat back to admire the collection of Horror/slasher movies and rated M(and/or) T video games he'd recived. No one knew what to get him although Lorne and Buffy had a good ideas and got him some 'The Ramons' CDs. That's what his Christmas was made up of, Horror Movies, Punk music and Violent Video Games, God Spike loved how everyone knew him!

However, There were no presents under the tree addressed to him from his lover, leaving the pregnant Vampire to wonder about what Angel had gotten him. Connor, meanwhile, had left after getting dressed in an outifit that made him look even MORE like Angel, gelling his hair down flat and putting on some Kalone he 'borrowed' from his dad. He was seeing someone in LA, and Spike knew it. Angel however...

"Spike?" Angel asked, The Brit shook his head violently, he had been so wrapped up in Christmas that he hadn't even noticed when Angel left the room,"Where'd Connor go?"

"Oh, ah, He went to go meet some girl at that classy...french-Y resturant." Spike laughed and put his bare-feet up onto the coffee table. Angel Scowled for a minute before calmly walking over to his mate and knocking Spike's feet off the table and back onto the floor.

"OY!" The blonde complained but if Angel heard it, he ignored it as he dropped down beside Spike, holding a small box close to his chest. Looking away quickly, The Brunette held it out for Spike to get,"Here."

The blonde looked alittle taken back but took the little object from his hands, popped open the lid and gasped. Inside was a necklace made from(What Spike Suspected to be) Real gold and had about 19 tiny charms, each a different shape and each shape carved out off a different gem stone. At, what appeared to be the center of the Necklace, was a heart shaped locket which contained a picture of Himself and his lover.

The Pregnant blonde just sat there for a minute, starring at the Smiling photo when he felt some unknown feeling in his chest. Then he relized it. Even though mates were destined to be together, more then half the time it's just about sex and reproducing, and honestly for a long time Spike belived that was what his and Angel's relationship was. Spike knew for about a centuary now though, that he was in love with Angel, but he never knew if Angel loved him back...now he did though.

"Spike? Babe? Will? You okay?"

It was Angel's questioning that snapped the blonde out of his state of thinking,"Yes Love?"

"D-do you like it?"

"It's the most beautiful, amazing thing ever! It's the best thing anyone ever gave me, of course I like it! I don't just like it you Pillock I LOVE it!" Spike grinned and threw his arms around the brunette, glomp hugging him.

"I got you someother stuff too, but you'll have to wait until our baby is born before we can use 'em." Angel said, wiggling his eyebrows in that suggestive manner of his and Spike smiled. Best Christmas ever. 


	4. Chapter 4

Spangel Saga: Cyther's Revenge: Month 3

"BLOODY HEELLLL!"

Angel's eyes burst open at the terrorizing scream that practicly woke up the entire city of Angels. It was almost heaven compaired to the sounds of vomiting that filled his ears only seconds later then the unholy screeching. A noise only Spike could make,"I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GONNA STAKE YOU FOR THIS LIAM!"

Angel rolled his eyes, Not sure if Spike knew if he was awake or not, and sarcasticly called in to the brit,"The sweet sound of my lovely mate's voice." Spike answeared him with what appeared to be a mix of a laugh and more vomitting sounds.

"You okay in there Spike?" The brunette called into the bathroom.

"Just...wonderful Peaches, Thank you for this SOOO much for this! What Fun! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU STUPID MORON!" Angel whinced, The morning sickness must really be affecting Spike if he couldn't come up with a better insult.

"Hang in there Babe, only 6 more months to go," This comment was followed by a load groan from Spike so Angel quickly came up with something that sounded alittle better," It also means that your 1/3 of the way there."

"Oh yeah because that's SOOOOOO better!"

Angel chuckled and entered the bathroom, Spike was leaning over the sink as he cleaned some puke off his mouth with some papertowl, completely unaware of his lover behind him. Angel smirked as dirty thoughts raced through his brain. Creeping up behind the blonde, he quickly wrapped his arms around Spike's waste and pulled him back into an embrace.

"Jesus you scared me!" Spike hissed, Angel laughed and planted a butterfly kiss on spike's forhead. Spike sighed,"Can't go less then a half an hour without kissing me can you?" Angel shook his head and started running a hand up and down Spike's slightly swollen stomache. The Blonde gasped at the touch.

"You know Spike, we need to decide something, Are we Going to have the baby at a Hospital or here in the Medical Lab?"

"Medical Lab...You are suggesting that we have our child in a LAB! Never, Never, nope, no way in Bloody hell!"

"Then we'll have to have it at the Hospital on the Outskirts of Los Angeles. It's the only Hospital in California that treats Deamons, Vampires and Werewolves. Speaking of which, we should go make the Erangements sometime today."

"Why not now? I'm soo Bored here, It'll give me something to do."

"Alright you go change and then we'll go."

"Why do I have to Change?"

Angel pointed to the front of Spike's black shirt which had some Vomit on it, "Because I Don't think they'll let you in while wearing your own Puke."

Angel and Spike walked shoulder to shoulder into the large, White building that smelled Strongly of Handsanitizer. The Older vampire gripping the Smaller one's hand tightly as they walked towards the main desk. Angel was well aware that the Woman who had stepped forward to help them was Thinking naughty things about Spike, He could smell the lust pouring off of her but he ignored it.

"GoodEvening gentlemen, How may I be of service?" She asked.

"Angel," The Brunette smirked as he saw Terror flash for a moment in the Woman's eyes as she relized this was once Angelus," This is my mate Spike. We were hoping to see someone in the Materinaty ward, about making some Altrasound Appointments." The woman's eyes were now filled with confusion before relizing what Angel meant,"Oh Alright, I'll call Mrs. Lyson and Tell her you'll be right down. The Materinaty Ward is on the 3rd floor, Mrs. Lyson's in Room 304. My name's Roberta by the way incase you need anything el-"

Angel didn't Let her finish, instead he lead the blonde over to the Elavater and pressed the button for the 3rd floor. The stood in silence for less then 3 minutes before the doors opened up and they got out.

"Room 304 should be at the end of the hall." Angel said as Spike Yawned and placed his head on Angel's shoulder preventing the bigger vampire from moving, "Spike? Are you alright? You tired?"

Spike nodded,"This baby is making me exosted. I'm waking up at midnight and then I can't fall asleep again. I can't eat anything without having morning sickness the next day and now everymorning when I wake up the room starts spinning."

Angel throwned and wrapped his arms around his mate pulling him into a hug,"I'm sorry babe, This is my fault you know, If I would have came to my senses earlier about Buffy then The Immortal would have never gotten ahold of you and you wouldn't be pregnant."

Spike stared at Angel wide-eyed,"S-so you don't want the baby?" His voice braking as he said it.

"OF COURSE I WANT IT! I just don't want you to be hurt because of it."

Spike stood there for a minute before glaring at the Brunette and Placing his hands protectivly over his stomache,"Oh I know what you want! You did something that will hurt alittle bit but then I'll be happy with MY BABY and You think that I'll never do anything that YOU never want to do anymore! You, Don't, Want, THIS KID!" Spike screeched.

Angel stared at him for a minute, eyes flashing gold,"What the hell's gotten into you?"

"Your Bloody Child! And Don't you try to denie it because for one thing everytime we bring it up you call the baby an IT! It's not an IT!"

Angel rolled his now golden eyes,"I don't know what else to call it, because we don't have a name and we can't pick a name until we know what gender it is!"

"THERE YOU GO! CALLING MY BABY 'IT' AGAIN!"

Angel paused for a minute before smiling and then laughing.

"WHAT SO DAMNED HILIOURIOUS!"

The elder vampire wrapped his arms around the angry, smaller vamp's shoulders and pulling him close,"You think your mad, but your not, it's your changing Hormones."

Spike's eyes widened,"Well that explains why I suddenly feel hungry. I'm sorry I snapped at you." He added in a soft voice.

"S'alright, It's not your fault, now lets find that Doctor before you go homicidal and try to take me head off."

Cassandra Alexis Lyson was known amoungst the deamons, Both good and bad, as a medicine woman. She healed the ones who couldn't heal themselves when the injuries were too...well, Bloody and serious, and in return the deamons and ocasional vampires she healed and helped would give her protetion from thoughs who wanted her dead amoungst money and other objects(Relics, Artwork, gold, Rare herbs and alchoal for Medicine for example). Most Deamons respected her for her powers of healing and left her alone(Except for hiring her to heal their injured if something went wrong) but some grew jelous of Cassandra and would try to end her life way to early.

She was born in South America, In a villiage in the rainforrest. Her father had been killed just before she was born and her mother died directly after labour, the others in her villiage thought she was cursed after her aunt, uncle and cousins who she had been living with had been killed in the jungle and sent the 'cursed' infant on a raft down the river, thinking an Alligater or Crocodile would find her and eat her, But instead a clan of peaceful deamons known as The Ur'emhim Clan found her, raised her, taught and Loved her. She stayed with them until she was 13, when she was 13 a rouge gang of deamon hunters came and destroyed her their homes, killed the men and childern and kidnapped the women. They were taken to a breeding facility outside Las Vegas, In the desert. The poor girl lost her innocence there, where she was raped over and over and gave birth for the first time when she was 14. She and the other women living there escaped in a big riot when she was 25. From then on she worked with helping deamons in LA.

For an older woman, Cassandra was beautiful, her skin was tanned from her heritage and time in the Desert and The Rainforrest, Her hair was tied back in a long, black, frenchbraid that hung over her shoulder with a red ribbon. Her eyes were both the most beautiful shade of purple, a light lilac shade that shone with experence and wisdom. She wore a traditional doctor outfit, big white coat, black skirt that came down to her ankles, dark purple glasses and black was sitting at her desk reading something on her Desktop when Angel and Spike entered, the Blonde still had his head on the Brunette's shoulder.

"Hello?" Angel asked and Cassandra turned her chair around,"Are you Mrs. Lyson?"

"It's just Miss Angel, I divorced a couple of years ago." Cassandra said blankly as she pulled a purple clothe from her pocket and started cleaning her glasses.

"Oh sorry it's...Wait how'd you know my name?" Angel asked as stepped infront of Spike in a protective mannor, normally strange doctors who knew who he was lead to something bad.

"I've heard of you occassionally and that," She gently shoved Angel out of the way and shook hands with Spike,"Must be William The Bloody. Ironic, considering how much blood is usually lost during Male labor."

Spike's eyes widened,''Um, What was that ducks?''

"Oh so you think that you're the only vampire that used a fertality spell to have childern?" Cassandra asked sarcasticly.

"There were...others?" Angel asked.

"There ARE others honey, I have 3 other apointments for altra-sounds, 6 other apointments for checkups AND have to deliver 2 babies today...well technickly 3 since one of them is having twins. Now lets look at your file, Your secritary from Wolfram and Hart sent it over." The deamon doctor left the vampires standing speachless in the doorway as she walked over to her desk and pulled out a cream colored file.

"Birther's Name: William Pratt AKA William The Bloody AKA The Big Bad AKA Spike. Parental Father's Name: Liam O'Connor AKA Angelus AKA Angel. Concieved in November making you 3 months along and by this we can estimate that you'll go into labor in July or in that range of time. Gender and number of the Baby(s) are both unknown." She read outloud.

"Are you saying that I might have more then one in me?" Spike asked and gripped Angel's hand alittle too tight. The brunette whinced in pain.

"It is very possible for a vampire to conceive Twins or Triplets or Quadruplettes when a spell has been activated or they go in heat. Now please lie down on the Medical bed please." The blonde vampire rolled his eyes, jumped(literally) onto the Medical bed and lied down flat on his back. Angel had biten down on his lip, drawing blood at the blonde's carelessness but sat down in a plushy chair beside the bed. Cassandra grabbed a bottle of light, mintish green liquid from a cabinet over her desk, and sat down in a rotateing office chair on the other side of Spike.

"If you could just take off your duster and shirt We can get started." The blonde male nodded and removed the black, treasured duster, his red button shirt then his black undershirt. Cassandra gestured for him to lie back down then smeered some of the gell on the swollen part of Spike's stomache.

"Well, Good news is that the baby is growing fine, right now it's still pretty small so your pregancy won't start showing much until, Hm, I'd say month five. By then I estimate that the child will have started kicking and the Morning sickness should have passed." The woman smiled as she moved the gel around thhe blonde's stomache.

Spike turned his head over so he was looking at Angel,"You make out anything she said Pet?"

"Month Five, Baby starts kicking, you stop vomiting, Pregnancy starts showing." Angel throwned,"How could you not get any of that?"

Cassandra laughed then went back to helping Spike,"From what I can read and see here, we'll book an Altrasound appointment for April 19th by then the baby will be developed enough for us to see if it's twins or just one and the Gender(s)."

"Alright, Is there anything else?" Angel asked.

"Yes, just hang on a minute." Cassandra wheeled her chair over to her desk and pulled a book out of a droar(AN: Can not spell that word for the life of me) then wheeled back over to the duo and handed it to Angel,"This book here should help you out."

"Thank you." Angel said and slipped the small book into his jacket pocket.  
>"Now I'll just clean the gel off of Spike and you two can be on your way." <p>


	5. Chapter 5

Spangel Saga:  
>Part Five:<br>Cyther s Revenge [Month Four]

Never thought I d see this... Buffy whispered to a wide-eyed Fred.

Unbelievable... Fred muttered back.

It s not THAT unbelievable, Willow snapped at them.

Why so snappy, Wil? Buffy wondered.

Because, Willow lowered her voice, he s an emotional, hormonal wreck. This morning, I found him in sitting in Angel s lap sobbing while he tried to comfort him, all because the new series of Bones has been put on hold as one of the actors is on maternity leave.

And so, you volunteered to bake some cookies with Spike to cheer him up? How sweet! Fred giggled.

You do know I m standing right here and can hear everything you say, right? Spike checked, never looking up from the plastic bowl containing peanut-butter cookie dough.

Fred laughed, and then calmed herself and said, Sorry, Spike.

She walked over to the cooling-rack filled with cookies and picked up a macadamia-nut one.

Mind if I have one? she asked Spike.

Go nuts, love, he replied. Hey, Buffy you want one?

Yeah sure. The slayer scanned the cookies. Got any choc-chip?

In the oven, ducks, Spike answered, grabbing a scotch cookie and biting into it.

So, Buffy asked, gently nudging Spike, had any cravings since you got knocked up?

Spike shook his head, three new cookies in his hands. Don t think so. Hey, what s that delicious smell?

Buffy laughed. Yeah, no cravings whatsoever.

Spike raised an eyebrow but continued shovelling food into his mouth.

So what s on in the land of Kitchen? Xander called out, strutting into the room. He saw the plate of mixed cookies and grinned. Heeeeey! This is what I'm talking bout!

He pulled a sugar cookie out from the bottom of the pile and started munching away.

Spike glared at him. When they re done, you re not allowed to any choc-chip cookies.

Am I? Buffy asked.

Yes, Spike said.

No fair! Xander protested, but most of it was drowned out by the loud ding! of the oven.

Spike smirked. That ll be them.

Willow was making her way over, slipping on some oven mitts when Spike stopped her and took the mitts. I ll get it, Red.

Willow shot him a worried look. You sure?

Spike nodded and slipped on the mitts to open the oven door. He pulled out the cookie tray and started to carry them over to the cooling rack... when his dark blue eyes widened.

With a soft, Oh , he dropped the tray.

Bits of destroyed cookies scattered all over the floor.

Spike! most people cried.

The girls rushed over to the blonde s side.

What s wrong? Buffy enquired, concerned.

The wide-eyed vampire could not answer and just dropped down into a nearby chair. He sat there silently for a few minutes, his eyes seemingly stuck open. Then something made him jump slightly.

He mumbled another quiet, Oh...

Hello? Spike? said Xander, trying to get Spike s attention.

Spike? Spike? Will? William? Buffy asked, waving her hands in front of the Brit s face. What s wrong?

I-I think it kicked. Spike paused for a minute before jumping again and saying, Y-eah, definitely kicking.

Really? Does it hurt? Fred asked.

No, jus feels... weird... The blonde eyes widened again. Damn, this kid is strong!

Can I feel? Fred asked, and Spike nodded.

The brainy woman rushed over and placed her hand on Spike s swollen stomach. After a few minutes, she felt the foetus inside Spike move.

I felt it! she cried.

Let me; I ve been there once before with An, Xander said, placing his own, large hand on Spike s stomach.

After a minute, he grinned. Yep, The kid s a kicking! But there s something off about this...

Really? It s kicking? Buffy put her hand Spike s stomach, and Willow did the same [after cleaning up the crumbs].

You should go tell Angel that it s kicking. I bet he d like to feel, Fred said.

Oh, yeah, I bet he d LOVE to feel something.

Xander laughed, and then looked away from the Brit s glare.

Where is Peaches, anyway? Spike asked.

He s in a meeting with the new Liaison to the Senior Partners. Some Big dude named Parker, Buffy told him.  
>Spike nodded his thanks, and then went out the door.<p>

THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE! UNREASONABLE! UNFORGIVABLE! UNACCEPTABLE! THE SENIOR PARTNERS HAVE BEEN VERY GENEROUS WITH YOU, ANGEL, BUT YOU HAVE BEEN KILLING THEIR CLIENTS LIKE NOBODY S BUSINESS! THE IMMORTAL, FOR EXAMPLE, WAS OUR BEST CLIENT AND NOW HE S DUST IN THE WIND! WHAT REASON DO YOU HAVE FOR THIS! Parker screamed.

Parker was a tall, pasty man with short, curly red hair and eyes that matched. He wore a gray suit similar to Hamilton s.

Angel just sat behind his desk with a blank expression.

Something s come up, he said softly.

WHAT THE HELL IS SO FREAKIN IMPORTANT THAT YOU'D FORGET YOUR DUTIES AS C.E.O. OF WOLFRAM AND HART!

Just about anything, Angel said with a smirk that made Parker snarl.

That s not funny, Mister Angel, and the Senior Partners are not happy. You know what that means? Angel shook his head, so Parker continued, It means that if you don t smarten the hell up, you and your friends are outta here! Back on the streets living in creepy hotels and attempting to help the helpless . And, if the helpless don t have cash, you ll be in trouble, Parker leaned in really close for this next part taking your little family down with you.

Angel frowned suspiciously; the only ones who knew about his expecting mate were their friends.

How d you know about Spike? Angel snapped.

Oh, please! Everyone knows about it! And it s making the Senior Partners very, very interested in him. They re talking about abducting him after he gives birth to your spawn and using him for research. Parker chuckled cruelly. And, it if it was for research on breeding, I d ask if I could have him for a while. He s got a mouth on him that I d love to shove something into to shut up! Ohh, and that ass!

Angel, wearing his true face, leapt from his desk and pounced onto Parker, snarling, You bastard! Stay the hell away from William! If you so much as think smutty things about my mate well I might just have to let Angelus out to play.

Parker s eyes widened and he begun to tremble underneath the enraged vampire on top of him.

Suddenly, there was a small knock on the door. Spike cautiously entered, eyes wide with curiosity.

What, might I ask, is going on here?

Angel s normal face slid into place and he slowly got off the shaking Liaison.

Nothing you need to worry about, Spiky, I was just having a conversation with Parker, Angel said to him. Turning to the shook-up man on the floor, he added threateningly, Now, I believe that you and the Senior Partners have gotten the message?

Parker nodded, struggled to his feet then made a dash for the the door.

Spike rolled his eyes. Should I even ask?

Angel ignored that comment. Damn! I should have seen this coming! Of course the senior partners would try something like that.

The elder vampire dropped back into his chair and rubbed his temples with an exasperated and worried sigh that made the blonde frown.

Spike said, Well, anyway, I have to something to tell you that might make you feel a li l better.

His frown quickly transformed into a small smile as he sat himself down on Angel s desk, pushing some papers onto the floor. His mate raised an eyebrow.

Don t tell me you decided to give The Finder a chance while Bones is off air.

Well, yeah, and it can t compare. Not without Booth; that David Boreanaz is one sexy beast.

Angel glared at him and he grinned back.

But that s not what I was going to tel well actually show you. Gimme your hand.

Angel hesitated, but then held his hand out. Spike took it and placed it on the swollen part of his stomach.

Bump s getting bigger, Angel commented. Soon, you ll look like you swallowed a beach ball.

Spike, still holding Angel s hand against his baby-bump, glared at him. Not funny.

It is a bi

Angel s eyes widened and he instinctively pulled his hand away from Spike s stomach.

What the hell was that? he wondered.

Our baby kicking, you ponce! What did you think it was? Spike exclaimed with a laugh.

Angel stood frozen for a minute before he too started laughing breathlessly. He wrapped his arms around Spike and pulled him into a hug.

Have I ever told you how much I love you? Angel asked as he nuzzled lovingly into Spike s neck.

The blonde man chuckled. A lot.

Glaring into the murky pool before her, a redheaded woman snarled.

Shouldn t have trusted Parker to get the job done. Stupid little grunt! Couldn t act for the un-life of him!

She whipped around to face seven people, all dressed in dark cloaks that hid their faces.

When he gets back, kill him and find some someone else. Poor Hamilton, best Liaison this company s ever hand, wouldn t cower to anyone.

Indeed, ma am, said a tall woman with an Italian accent.

Her cloak was black like the others , but it had a purple trim. She was also wearing a golden pendant with a giant ruby encrusted in the centre. It hung around her neck and shone in the moonlight.

The red head nodded, and then laughed wickedly. God! Neither Angel Investigations nor the Scoobies have the slightest idea about this, do they?

No. No, they don t, ma am, said a smaller, possibly teenage boy in an all black cloak.

Brilliant! Simply brilliant!

She laughed wildly, and the seven others stood there, a tiny bit confused as to exactly why she was laughing.

When she stopped, the redheaded woman spun around the dark room until she reached a window.

Stopping beside it and smiling out at the full moon, she whispered, This is for you, my sire.


	6. Chapter 6: Spike's Nighttime Anticks p1

The Spangel Saga: Cyther's Revenge Chapter 6 Month 5 Part 1: Spike's Nightime Anticks Part 1

At first, Angel didn't notice that Spike's mental health was slowly dicreasing. He was a very deep-sleeper and it usually took awhile to wake him up so he honestly couldn't hear his mate's screams in the middle of the night or feel it when Spike kicked him in his sleep or shook. However the room across the hall (containning Dawn and Buffy) Could hear him. It was actually Dawn that figured out what was happening and informed Angel of the situation.

So the night of the 5 month mark, Instead of sleeping, Angel stayed awake. Around 11, Spike started to shake and scream out things that Angel didn't understand.

Trembling under the thin Silk sheets, the younger vampire gripped onto the mattress,"Oh god! Oh god!" He shook and screamed the two words over and over again.

"Spike? Spike!" Angel gasped as the pregnant blonde fell to the floor and rolled around, eyes shut tight and screaming louder then before. The Brunette dropped down beside him, unsure of what exactly to do. Normally to wake Spike up, he gently shake or nudge him, But Angel didn't know what effect that might have on the baby. Remembering Something he heard Buffy tell him once, he pulled Spike up so he was sitting and wrapped his arms around the Brit's tiny body(well, not so much any more. Like Cassandra predicted afew months prior, Spike's body had swollen up so now he looked like, well, a pregnant person).

Although he was told on numerous occassions that he sounded like a dying harpy when he sung, he knew an easy way to settle Spike down. "Early one morning,  
>Just as the sun was rising, I heard a young maid sing, In the valley below." Angel felt Spike's eyes flutter open against his bare skin and his screams slowly stopped.<p>

"...Angel?"

"Yes, good-looking?"

Instead of answearing him, Spike buried his face in the crook of Angel's neck and started crying. "Oh god, Angel, I-it's so...it's so..."

Running one of his big 'caveman' hands up and down the blonde's back while holding the Terrifyed vampire in his lap with the other, Angel sighed and kissed Spike's forhead," It's alright. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"I-it's alright, It just shocks me what i see."

"What do you see?"

"That bitch who kidnapped me, The Doc lying dead, A man in all black being tortured and two little kiddies lying lifeless in a wooden craddle. I can see Buffy, Willow, Tara, Fred and Watcher Jr. are tied to stakes and Anya, Xander and Dawn are in the corner of the dark room crying. There's no sign of mini-whelp but that's not what scares me, what scares me is one of the little kiddies, a baby girl, she has eyes like you. Chocolate Brown and the baby boy beside her, he's got your eyes and poufy hair."

Angel's eyes widdened,"You think that they're ours." It was a statement, not a question.

"I don't think I know. I-i...what if This a vision? What if this really happens? Angel, I don't want the baby or babies to die, they only looked afew days old." Spike started to cry harder.

"Will, It'll be alright. I promise you, on my immortal soul, I won't let anyone hurt him or her or them or you." Angel sighed and kissed Spike's bleeched hair.

Spike sighed,"I haven't slept in a whole bloody week."

"You know that won't help your pregnancy."

Spike rolled his eyes and grunted,"I know that git but I couldn't take the dreams and only slept when I had to."

"Spike..." Angel started but Spike wouldn't let him finish,"Peaches, It might be alittle early for this but, should we start thinking about names?"

"But we don't know the genders yet...or if there's even more then one." Angel chuckled at the blonde's eagerness.

"I'm pretty sure that the wee ones I saw in the dream were them."

Angel chuckled,"No, you can worry about names later. Bed now." The brunette smiled, lefted his mate into his arms, carried him bridal style back to their bed and laid him down under the covers.

"Angel?"

"Yeah?" Angel asked as he, himself crawled in beside the blonde and started nuzzling his neck.

"What do you think of the Name Cassandra if it's a girl, after the doc?"

"Go to sleep Spike."

"How 'bout we name 'er after you then, Name her Angela."

"Spike, go to sleep."

"Right. That's alittle too weird, how about we call her Peaches then?"

"Spike..."

"Maybe Victoria after my sister?"

"Spike..."

"Well, how about Kathy after your sister?"

"SPIKE!"

"Yes? You got any idea on a name?"

"GO TO SLEEP SPIKE!"

"Yeah, your right we'll talk about it in the morning."

Some point in the night, after suggesting about 300 names for both boys and girls, Spike fell asleep in Angel's arms and Angel fell asleep shortly after. Unfortantly for Angel, it didn't last very long and at about 1 in the morning, Spike was up again.

"Angel. Angel. Angel. Angel. Angel. Angel. Angel. Angel. Angel. Angel. Angel. Angel. Angel. Angel. Angel. Angel. Angel. Angel. Angel. Angel. Angel. Angel. Angel. Angel. Are you up Angel? Angel. Angel. Angel. Angel. Angel. Angel. Angel. Angel. Angel. Angel. ANGEL!" Spike yelled and Angel's eyes shot open.

"Yes, Yes, Spike what is it?" Angel sighed.

"Angel, I'm hungry, I want some a Double Big Mac from McDonalds with extra Pickles." SPike whined.

"But Spiky it's 1 in the morning what do you want me to do?" Angel groaned, rubbed his eyes then saw that his lover was giving him the puppy dog look, pupils dialated and lips trembling. Angel sighed again,"Alright. Alright, I'll go get you your Big Mac." The brunette got up, dressed and was out the door in a matter of minutes. He returned 15 minutes later, soaking, dripping wet and carring a Mac Donald's bag under his coat.

"Here," He said and tossed the bag to Spike," I hope you relize that I practiclly went threw hell and back to get you your Big Mac."

Spike smiled, pulled the Hamburger out of the bag and started unwrapping it, "Thanks Love, don't worry I'll make it up to yo-" Spike stopped talking as he eyed the burger in his pale hands,"Liam. What is this?"

"It's the Big Mac you wanted with extra pickles, plus fries." Angel asked confused. His confusion grew as his mate shifted into Game face and threw the big Mac at him.

"I SAID I WANTED I BLOODY DOUBLE BIG MAC WITH EXTRA PICKLES! THIS IS JUST A BIG MAC! I'M NOT EATIN' THIS!"

Angel sighed, went out to the kitchen, grabbed a towl and cleaned the grease and burger off his face."But Spike what's the difference?"

"I'm not talking to you until I get my double Big Mac with extra pickles."

"Alright, Alright, I'll go! You know It's a good thing I love you more then anything in this world!"

"Angel. Shut up and go get my DOUBLE Big Mac with Extra pickles."

The brunette rolled his eyes as he left the Apartment,"Whoever thought that combining Mood-Swings and weird Midnight Cravings together Is an idoit."

Eventually, After returning home three different times with 'The Wrong Burgers' Angel finally got it right and Spike ate it without complaint. Now, there they were, In bed again, Asleep again and yet Angel somehow knew it wouldn't last. He was right. Around 3 AM Dawn and Buffy broke into their room.

"OH MY GOD!"

"DAWN BE QUIET! THEY'LL HEAR US!"

"Alright." Dawn whispered,"What do we do?"

"Wake up Angel, This is important." Buffy answeared as she tiptoed over to her exboyfriend and started Shaking him,"Angel get up!"

The Brunette grunted, Rolled over and pulled his pillow over his head,"5 more minutes ma." He said in his old Irish accent, Dawn giggled at Angel's Original voice.

"Angel! Up! Now!" Buffy hissed. Angel didn't move. The Slayer muttered curse words under her breath, walked down to the foot of the bed, grabbed Angel's foot and started pulling.

"W-hat the hell?" Angel asked as he finally woke from his slumber.

"There's a Bunch of Vampires Running amuck down town. We need your help."

"When you say running amuck..."

"I mean they're going crazy even for vampires,"(Angel grunted)," It's like an apocolipse!"

Angel sighed and rubbed his eyes,"Alright. Alirght. I'm comming."

Spike woke up around 3:30, The baby had been kicking in his sleep and had been bugging him until the blonde got up. Yawning, He started rubbing his stomache.

"Knock it off in there, nibblet you're driving your poor mum up the walls." He said softly. When the kicking didn't stop, Spike became annoyed."OY, knock it off in there or else I'll go get your da'...What in bloody hell am I saying? If he yells at you then he'll be yelling at my stomache...Oh bullocks I'm talking to myself again!'' The baby kicked very hard at this.

"Ow, well, Nice to see you're listening to me, nice time not too hard please," Spike looked around the apartment,"Now where'd your daddy get to. ANGEL?" The british vampire opened the apartment door and stepped outside,"Angel? Buffy? Dawnie?"

The blonde vampire searched the hall before sprinting over to the staircase and calling downstairs,"Angel? Buffy? Dawn? Anybody?'' Spike started downstairs.

The baby kicked again and caught Spike off-guard, The vampire had been in mid-step when it happened and was knocked off his feet. The Blonde tumbled down the stairs with loud thumps ecohing off the walls as he hit each step and tried desprately to protect his stomache all the way. When he hit the final step he rolled over onto his back and screamed,"Bloody Hell!" loudly before slipping into the darkness.

"WE KICKED ASS!" A very loud and pleased Xander screamed as he and the others walked back into The Wolfram and Hart apartments.

"You said it Xander," Buffy said, swinging a sword around in the air.

"Maybe one of us should check on Anya, Fred and Tara? Make sure nothing happened while we were gone." Wesley suggusted.

"Who's idea was it to make them babysit Dawn and Harry again?" Gunn asked.

"I think it was their's, I don't think they wanted to go out and stake any vamps tonight." Willow said as she, Team Angel and The Scoobies made their way over to the elivater.

"Why do you think those vamps were acting all savage like that? I mean, I know they're practilly animals but seriously? That was Chaos, Like, Hellmouth chaos!" Buffy said.

"No Idea but It can't be good, we should look into it." Angel said rather quietly.

"Something wrong Angel?" Wesley asked.

"Spike's been acting funny lately and I don't want to leave him alone for so long."

"Oh the pregnacy side-effects taking atoll?" Xander asked. Angel nodded.

"Maybe we should have someone check up on him once a day while you're at work or something, you know like Spike-sitters to make sure he doesn't get hurt or something." Buffy suggested.

Angel shrugged,"Maybe," The elivater doors opened on Buffy and Angel's floor and the two stepped out before Angel added a "We'll talk about it tommarrow."

Buffy looked towards Angel and Spike's apartment open door and squinted,"Was that open when we left?"

Angel scowled, "Must have forgotten to shut it on the way out, See you tommarrow."

Buffy rolled her eyes as she turned the key to her own Suit across the hall and stood in the door frame,"See you tommarrow."

Angel smiled as he walked into the Apartment and threw his coat over chair int he kitchen."Spike?" The Brunette asked as he started walking towards the bedroom, "Spike you up?" When there was no reply Angel just shrugged, knowing that he mate was probablly still asleep completely unaware that only minutes ago L.A. had been in a vampire riot. The 200 and something year old vampire chuckled at the Younger one's abilty to sleep through anything and started toward the bathroom to take a nice warm shower. He'd been in there for about 15 minutes when he relized somthing, somthing that made Angel feel like he'd been hit with a gaint oil truck.

Without any other thought the vampire leapt from the shower and dashed to the bedroom, naked and wet with the shower still running. Angel couldn't SMELL Spike's presence in the Apartment and since he'd entered Wolfram and Hart something in the back of his mind had been bugging him, It was his and Spike's Childe/Sire/Mates bond. Spike wasn't there and where ever he was, he was in pain.

Angel dressed quickly then dashed out of the room,"SPIKE!" The brunette looked away, Chocolate eyes wide with fear,"SPIKE! SPIKE WHERE ARE YOU!"

The door to Buffy and Dawn's apartment opened and a half-dazed Slayer dressed in Pjs stood there yawning."A-a-angel? What is it?"

"Spike's gone and wherever he is he's hurting!"

"What? Can't that vampire stay out of trouble for more then half an hour?" Buffy screeched,"Looks like we are going to need Spike-sitters at this rate."

Angel paused and sniffed the air,"He's still here, He's here somewhere!"

"You can smell him? Oh my god how sick is that? What does he smell like anyway?" The slayer asked.

"Like a mix of Vanella and Molasses, He's around here though I'm sure of it!" Angel then, following Spike's scent ran over to the staircase and started down it, only pausing for a minute to allow Buffy to catch up to him.

"Why would he be down here?" The Blonde asked.

"Maybe he was looking for-" Angel stopped and stared at the scene at the bottom of the stairs. Spike was lying there, eyes closed and motionless with large gashes on his forhead and stomache,"Get the others!" He ordered Buffy and the slayer ran off. He dropped down beside his mate, tears in his eyes and held Spike's head in his lap.

"Oh God Will..."


	7. Chapter 7: Spike's Nightime anticks p2

The Spangel Saga Book 2: Cyther's Revenge Month 5 part 2

"Where Are we going again?" Fred asked as she followed the half asleep slayer and Willow(the three of them dressed in Pjs) down the staircase to the 5th floor.

"It's Spike, We found 'im lying at the bottom of the stairs and need your help getting him to the Med. lab, Dawn's calling Miss Lyson as we speak." Buffy answeared.

Fred's eyes widdened,"Y-you think he might have mis-carried?"

"He fell down a flight of stares so it's possible that he lost the baby."

"Oh, if he did he and Angel might run into daylight." Willow whimpered.

Buffy sighed as the three women reached the bottom of the stairs were Spike was lying unconiously and Angel was trying to make him feed off his wrists. Fred gasped, dropped to Spike's side, pulled a clothe from her PJ pocket and held it against the gash on Spike's forhead,"Okay we should stop the bleeding by applying pressure to the wound but we should move Spike to the Med. Lab. We'll have more space to work there."

Angel nodded, the tears now slowly running down his face, picked up the Blonde vampire and rushed him to the Med. Lab with the Witch, The brain and The Slayer close behind.

The Doc was already there, arguing with an employee and dragging a large suitecase looking thing behind her. When the group entered the room she turned her head around to look at them and throwned,"Oh my."

Angel didn't pay anymind to her though, he was too busy placing Spike on a med. bed and pulling the blankets around him.

"What happened to him?" Cassandra asked as she waved off the lab worker and ran over to the unconcious vampire dragging her suitecase-thing behind her.

"H-h-he fell down some stairs and we found him there. Is the baby okay? Is HE alright?" Angel asked, the tears were flowing now.

Cassandra placed her hand on Spike's bump and throwned,"I don't feel any kicking but that doesn't mean much, the baby might just be alittle shaken up by the fall. The only way to check for sure is to have an altrasound and make sure that it's still alive in there."

"Can you do that when Spike's out like that?" Willow asked.

Cassandra nodded as she pulled her suitecase-thing closer to the bed, popped the lid and pulled out a tube of the same jelly that she'd used on Spike at their last appointment, A small remote-like object and a small machine that looked like a gamboy. The doc flipped a switch on the machine and it slowly turned into an altrasound machine.

Fred raised an eyebrow and The Doc shrugged,"Hey you don't expect me to lug around a gaint machine everywhere do you?"

Fred snorted,"Okay you have a point there."

Cassandra nodded, squirted some of the gel onto her hand and started rubbing it onto Spike's stomache.

"Hand me that would you?'' She asked Buffy, motionning for the thing that looked like the remote, The slayer nodded and handed it to her. Cassandra then flipped a switch on the Altrasound machine and started moving the Remote-thing over The pregnant blonde's abdaman. Instantly a blurry image came onto the screen.

"What is THAT?" Buffy asked pointing to the screen.

Fred giggled and pointed to something on screen,"I see a head!"

Willow grinned,"I see it too!"

Angel smiled weakly and gripped Spike's hand.

Cassandra stared at the Screen then pointed to something,"You see that? Do any of you know what that is?"

"It looks like..." Angel squinted at the screen,"Wait is that another head?"

Cassandra nodded,"Congratulations, You're having twins and they appear to be perfectly healthy. Do you want to know the genders?"

The brunette vampire smiled and nodded.

"It looks like...A girl and a boy. One of each!" The doctor smiled brightly.

"What about Spike?" Willow asked. The doctor shrugged,"I'd say that he's just in a state of shock, if you have any smelling salts or something like that then I suggust you give it to him now."

Fred nodded, got up, dashed over to a cabnit and pulled something out. She then raced back over to the group and held it infront of the blonde's nose. He started to stir, "Wha-wha' am I doin' here?" Spike looked around,"Why's the doc here?" He stared at the Machine and the gel on his stomache,"What the hell's that?"

"That would be what your babies look like, You fell and you're having an Altra-sound to make sure our kids are okay."Angel Smiled and Kissed Spike's forhead, "You scared the hell out of me."

Spike ignored him and stared at the screen,"T-t-twins? We're having twins?"

"Yes and you're carrying them too. A little girl and boy." Angel said.

"T-they're alright, right? Didn't get scrambled up in the fall?"

"They are perfectly fine, growing at a normal speed and judging by their size I have to stand by what a said afew months prior. You'll go into labour sometime in July." Cassandra stated moving the remote-thing across Spike's stomache again.

"Angel? What month is it?"

"It's March Spike."

"So I only have 4 more months until it happens?" The blonde asked.

Angel smiled, leaned forward and nuzzled Spike's check,"Yeah. You're already passed the half-way mark. Think about it, in 4 more months you're going to be a parent."

"I Don't think I'll be a good parent."

Angel rolled his eyes and the covered his own face with his hand,"Not this again."  
> <p>


	8. Chapter 8

The Spangel Saga Month 6 -

Angel smiled as he watched the love of his un-life sleep peacefully in their bed. His chocolate brown eyes occasionally drifting from Spike's beautiful face to his now well rounded belly. The elder vampire found it hard to believe that not only one but two childern were slowly growing inside his lover. Then again he also found it hard to belive that about 127 years ago the one currently carrying the twins had entered the world.

When Spike had been William and Angel had Angelus and travelling Darla and Drusilla they hadn't really celebrated birthdays or deathdays unless you count having amazing, kinky sex. But now, Angel figured that since they'd soon have childern, celebrating Spike's 128th birthday and 109th deathday would be fun. Not many people knew this but Spike had died on his 19th birthday.

The Brunette had it all planned out, he gotten Spike a 'special gift', Gotten Fred to make Spike's favorite cake, ordered Extra cheesey Pizza(No garlic) from Domino's(And some chessie bread), Stocked up on Spike's favorite non-alcohalic soda, got all his favorite movies and had Fred and Xander take the day off work so they could hang out(Their suite wasn't big enough to fit everyone plus Spike was really self-concious about how big he was getting. He didn't mind Fred, Dawn or Xander though).

Angel had also called Connor who was flying in from New Haven(Yale University) for Spike's Birthday.

"Luv? What are you doing?"

"Huh?" Angel hadn't noticed that Spike had woken up and was looking up at him from the bed.

"You're standing there like some crazy, sadistic wanker." Spike said.

"Oh yeah, just came in to see if you're awake."

"Does this answear your question?"

"Spike do you know what day it is?"

Spike starred at him,"April 23rd right?"

Angel smiled,"And..."

"And What?"

"It's you're 128th birthday!"

"We don't celebrate birthdays."

Angel smiled and nuzzled The Blonde's neck,"We do now."

Spike smiled,"What's gotten you in a good mood?" Angel only smirked and started to nibble on his mate's neck, his lover gasped,"Aaangel!"

The older vampire pulled away, and ran his hand up and down Spike's stomache, "How are my clones doing?"

Spike narrowed his eyes,"They're mad that you're teasing their mum and also very sad."

"They're sad that we can't have sex?"

"NO YOU WANKER! They're sad that you won't let me name them yet and they're sad because We watched a really sad movie yesterday with the Nibblet, Red and tara."

"You know I like how you refer to them as if they're already born."

"3 more months."

"3 more months." Angel repeated.

Spike paused for a minute then gasped and put his own hands on his stomache. "Damn it!"

Angel frowned,"Princess and Jr. being rough with you again?"

Spike glared at his mate,"We're not calling them that, even if the kick so damn hard their little feet brake threw my stomache."

The brunette laughed. "Then, What do you got?"

"I Sorta want to name the girl after the doc, like Cassandra or Alexis but I don't know yet."

"I like Alexis." Angel said.

"Alexis, Alexis Anne Katherine O'Connor. That sound good to you?"

Angel stared at him,"O'connor?"

"That was your last name when you were human wasn't it?"

"Yeah but I didn't know that you knew that."

Spike smiled and kissed Angel's cheek."Xander and Dawnie won't be here for awhile and it is my birthday..."


	9. Chapter 9: The Long Run part 1

The Spangel Saga: The Long Run(Aka month 7) part 1

"Angel, I'm fine, let me go for a ride!"

"Spike you can't expect me to let you go alone."

Spike sighed,"But Pet if you don't want me driving the Desoto why'd you get it for me for my birthday?"

Angel rolled his eyes,"You can drive it after the babies have been born but not know, There's no air-bags!"

"I don't need no bloody airbags! Hello, I'm dead!"

"But Lexi and Jr are alive!"

"For the last bloody time you're not allowed to call him Jr!"

"It's a nick-name Spike!"

"I don't like it!" the blonde turned his back to Angel and the Older vampire groaned, Spike's hormones had been going crazy lately.

"Spike?" Angel asked and placed his hands on the younger ones shoulders," everything okay?"

"Angel, it's these stupid fake contractions! They're driving me up the bloody walls!" Angel sighed, Spike had been waking up thinking that he'd gone into labour since last 3 weeks.

"Spike, you'll know when it's time, until then you just gotta go with the flo."

"Angel, I'll do anything for you if you never say anything like that again."

Angel laughed and kissed Spike's forhead."Will, It's getting late. Maybe you should go to bed."

The pregnant blonde pouted and made his eyes go big,"What about you though?"

"I only have afew more notices to sign I'll be up in a minute, I promise."

Spike nodded,"Okay then. Don't take to long or We'll kick you ass won't we babies?" The blonde smiled when he recieved two kicks in response."Hey look they're already taking my side."

Angel chuckled, got down on his knees and placed a soft, warm kiss on Spike's stomache."I love you, All three of you." Angel paused for a minute then grinned,"Spike you hear that?"

"Yeah, I've been hearing it for awhile now what is it?"

"It's their heart-beats, proof they're actually there."

Spike smiled and gave Angel a kick-kiss,"We're going to bed. Hurry up down here and join us."

"Will do, Spike, Will do."

Spike's eyes snapped open, The blonde turned his head over to look at the clock. It was only 11:45. Sighing, Spike turned his head the other way to make sure that Angel was there. Sure enough the brunette was sleeping beside him with a goofy grin on his face.

Suddenly, Spike felt alittle nauseated. His dinner was turning in his stomache and the poor Pregnant vampire could feel it.

Cussing under his breath, he slipped out from under the covers and dashed to the bathroom. Wincing as his dinner came up and burned his throat.

Spike then sighed heavily and sleepily and walked over to the sink. Silently he washed out his mouth and started back towards his and Angel's bed when he heard a small popping noise and felt a strange warmness between his legs.

"Oh god I didn't bloody well piss myself did I?" He asked no one in particular. At that point he started feeling uneasy and sick again. "A-angel?'' He called out.

Angel, still sleeping peacfully, rolled over in their bed.

The blonde gasped when he felt a sharp, excroushiating pain spread through him. He looked down and saw that he was standing in a puddle of clear liquid.

"ANGEL!" Spike screamed at the top of his british lungs.

"Hm..Wha' yeah?" Angel yawned and rubbed his eyes then stared at his mate, "Spike? Spike what's wrong?"

"Angel." Spike said quietly,"I-i-i think my Water just broke."

Angel sighed and rolled over in bed again,"This is why you shouldn't drink bottled water Spike, what's wrong with Tap-water?"

"NOT THAT WATER YOU IDOIT! I THINK I'M IN LABOUR!"

Angel bolted upright from the bed and tried to run over to Spike's side only to trip and get tangled in the sheets. He looked up The pregnant blonde,"You sure?"

Spike, once again, looked down at the puddle of liquid then back at Angel,"Pretty sure." 


	10. Chapter 10: The long run part 2: Birth

The Spangel Saga: Cyther's Revenge The Long Run part 2 -

"GET THESE KIDS OUTTA ME!"

Angel whinced as his blonde lover kept screaming over and over again. Buffy was laughing under her breath in the front seat of 'The Angel Mobile' with the souled vampire driving and Connor and Dawn in the back with the blonde.

Connor was a little worried to be in the back with Spike(Considering that he was still sorta goey from when his water broke) and The blonde vampire wasn't handling the pain of child-birth very well.

"Hang on Spike we're almost there." Dawn smiled weakly and started stroking Spike's hair.

"Ugh Dawnie I don't Think I can hold on that longer, The babies want out and they want out now." Spike moaned out.

"If it child-birth hurts as much as you make it out to be I'm never having kids." Buffy said as the Angel Mobile came to a stop infront of 's Hospital.

"It'll be alright Will just afew more minutes." Angel tried.

"Deep breaths Spike, like this. He-ho-he-ho..."

"I DON'T BREATHE!" Spike screamed.

"Yes you do." Angel said calmly.

"Only when I'm having a fag and OWWW!"Spike screamed.

As soon as the car was parked, Connor leapt from tge vechile, glad to be free from Spike's grasp. Dawn giggled alittle at Connor but helped Angel and Buffy get Spike from the Car.

"Deep Breaths Spike." Buffy said, repeating what Dawn had said earlier.

"Get the door Connor!" Angel yelled and the young teenager who had been standing nearbye nodded and held the door open.

The receptionist smiled at them from behind her desk,"Hello and Welcome to-"

"SHUT UP BITCH AND GET !" Spike vamped out and barked at her, The Receptionist jumped abit but pressed afew buttons on her laptop,"What's the Prob-"

"I'M IN LABOUR GOD-DAMMIT!"

"Spike calm down!"

"I WILL NOT! GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULD CALM DOWN!"

"SPIKE!"

"Hello again Angel and Spike, Are you hear for a check up?" Cassandra asked as she came around the corner.

"His water broke!" Angel said, trying to keep calm.

"HE'S IN LABOUR!" Buffy screamed.

"The twins are coming!" Dawn added.

"HEY LOOK THEY GOT VENDING MACHINES WITH MARS BARS!" Spike screamed.

Angel sighed,"Later Spike, Later. Right now we gotta get you to a doctor."

"Right here, C'mon honey." Cassandra said softly grabbing Spike's hand and ushering him into another room with Connor, Dawn, Buffy and Angel following close behind.

"Okay Spike just lie down here," Cassandra pointed to a plushy looking strecther.  
>"You know what we are going to do right?"<p>

"No." Spike squeaked.

"It's a spell, There'll be alot of blood though but you'll be fine." Cassandra smiled. "Is it alright if the rest of you wait outside?"

"Alright." Buffy, Dawn and Connor stepped outside but Angel remained in place."I'm not leaving him."

Cassandra smiled,"That's sweet."

"HELLO! I'M IN LABOUR! GOT TWO KIDS READY TO POP!" Spike screamed at them.

Cassandra smiled,"Alright. We're coming for you."

Buffy sat down beside Dawn as she munched on a Mars bar. Connor was pacing nearbye, with a half-eaten bag of Sour-Cream-and-onion chips.

"It's been hours." Dawn said to Buffy.

Buffy tried to smile at her little sister,"It usually takes hours."

Cassandra came out from the room, blood on her gloves and smiling.

Buffy and dawn stood up and Connor Froze,"Is he okay?"

"Why don't you see for yourselves?" Cassandra said and opened the door to Spike's room. Angel came out grinning,"Connor. Come meet your siblings."

The three of them grinned and followed The brunette back into the room. Spike was lying in the bed, a little bundle in a blue blankett was curled up against him and he was craddling another bundle in a light pick blankett. Spike saw them enter and smiled, Holding out the little pink bundle for Angel to take. The brunette smiled and happily obileiged, taking the pink bundle from the blonde who had now taken the blue bundle into his arms.

"He looks like me, well, before I became a vampire." Spike smiled, rocking the child back and forth.

"She has my eyes." Angel smiled down at the little girl in his arms.

"Let me see." Connor said, looking over Angel's shoulder. The Young malesmiled, "She does have your eyes."

"Do you have names yet?" Buffy asked.

"The girl's Alexis Anne Katherine O'Connor, we already decided on that." Angel smiled down at the little one in his arms,"Isn't that right Lexi?"

Lexi giggled in response.

"But what about the little Mini-Spike?" Dawn asked.

"Jonathan."

"Why do you want to name him after Jonathan?" Buffy asked, remembering the small boy she went to High-School with.

"It means gift of god." Spike protested, craddling The boy closer,"My little Jonathan."

"I like Jonathan. Jonathan William O'Connor." Angel suggested.

"William?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, William."

- 


	11. Chapter 11: Epilogue

The Spangel Saga: Cyther's Revenge: The Aftermath

A/N: Quick notice. After the 4th book come out there will be sort of a bonus story containning the missing scenes in Revenge of The Immortal and Cyther's Revenge. So yeah, we're sorta going to jump ahead in a few minutes. Enjoy.

"They're so tiny, look at their little fingers!" Spike said, holding out his hand. Little John wrapped his tiny hands around his birther's fingers and started sucking on them. Spike laughed alittle and Angel smiled while rocking his infant daughter in his arms.

"I know." He said softly not wanting to wake up little Lexi.

"And his skin's so soft!" Spike said, stroking his son's face.

Angel laughed alittle before Standing up and setting Lexi down in her crib."Come on Babe, Time for bed. It's been a long day for you."

Spike groaned,"Can't I stay here with them alittle longer?"

Angel smiled, took his son from Spike and set him down in his crib beside his sister(The two refused to sleep without the other in the same bed),"Don't worry Honey, They'll be here tommarrow."

Spike got up from the chair he'd been sitting in and walked over to the crib were the Twins slept, wanting one last look at them before bed. The Brunette chuckled abit then walked over and wrapped an arm around Spike's waist pulling him into a hug.

"John really is like a Mini-Clone of you Spike."

"And Lexi has your eyes, I wanted them both to have your eyes but blue eyes are nice too."

At this point Angel laughed and then kissed the younger blonde. "Come on Spiky, let's go to bed."

"If you're hinting at what I think you're hinting at the answear is no and will remain to be no for the next two weeks because I've just given birth for God's sake. I'd also like to make it clear that we won't be having anymore sex unless you have a condom or I want to get knocked up."

Angel laughed abit more but then seeing the look on Spike's face stopped,"Wait you're serious?"

- 


End file.
